An In-Depth Conversation
by FlutterYuu
Summary: Team RWBY make it to Atlas in one piece. They get their own room and get unpacked. Ruby and Weiss leave to check out Schnee Manor; leaving Yang and Blake alone to discuss their current relationship in the most intimate way possible. A Bumblb One-Shot.


An In-depth Conversation

**A RWBY Fanfiction**

One Shot

**A/N: Contains Sexual Themes**

Yang sighed, getting through Atlas security was much easier with Weiss there with them. If it wasn't for her they would all be sitting in jail right now. She dropped her bags on the floor and sat on the bed the Schnee family provided them.

Team RWBY were all situated in one room, like always. Yang watched as Ruby and Weiss excitedly talked about the Schnee Manor, mostly Ruby, Weiss looked like she wanted to jump on the next airship to Mistral. Ruby dragged Weiss out their door and closed it behind them.

Yang rubbed her neck, who knew metal could be so - hard. Yang chuckled to herself. "Hey, how are you holding up?" Yang opened her eyes to see two amber filled with worry staring at her.

Yang couldn't help to avoid eye contact. "I'm good, just a little sore." she paused for a moment glancing up at Blake. "You know I'm going to have to send a complaint to Ironwood about the lack of comfy chairs." she joked.

Blake gave her a small giggle before sitting right next to her. God, Blake was so pretty. It was the first thing Yang noticed the first time she saw her across the room at Beacon. Yang hadn't notice that she was staring until Blake broke her concentration with a little, "Hi."

Yang immediately felt her face burn up. What was she doing? This was Blake, her best friend. She shouldn't be acting all weird. Then she felt it, fingers through her hair. Normally she would say something to get the person to leave her hair alone but this was Blake.

Yang turned back to Blake as her faunus partner took a strand of her hair out of her face. Yang could only stare into those golden orbs that seemed to call out her name; feeling Blake's hands trace her face.

Yang gently grabbed Blake's hand; she gasped and tried to pull back but Yang wouldn't let her hand leave her face. This, whatever it was, felt addicting; she pressed Blake's hand against her face and nuzzled into it giving Blake a small smile. Yang saw a red tint grow on Blake's face as her eyes flickered between Yang's eyes and her hand.

"What is this?" Yang finally asked. This made Blake stumble; she wasn't expecting such a direct question. She tried pulling away but Yang wouldn't let her, giving her a playful smile. Yang wanted to stay like this.

The rising sun kissed the room they were in; which put a shadow over Blake's features. "I'm... not too sure." Yang knew that tone; it was a tone Blake used whenever she was in a teasing mood. "I mean," Blake pressed herself against Yang. Yang felt herself unable to breathe as Blake inched closer. "We are definitely more than friends." Blake lightly moved her thumb over Yang's lips. "But not quite-" Blake's eyes were deep in concentration as Yang parted her lips. Yang felt her entire face burn as she felt Blake's thumb wiggle into her mouth. "Lovers" Blake looked pleased with herself, "Not yet anyway."

Yang couldn't help but thank Ruby for forcing Weiss to go on some stupid long tour of the Schnee Manor. If they caught Yang and Blake like this Yang would just die from embarrassment. She had no clue what she was doing, but she wanted more.

Blake carefully removed her thumb from her mouth, but not without a playful lick from Yang for good measure. Blake giggled; God did she love that laugh. "Lovers, I think I like the sound of that." Yang gave Blake a genuine smile. Blake bit her lip; her ears flickering excitedly. Yang only saw Blake do that for things she was genuinely excited about; like tuna or a new book from her favorite author, but now she was doing it for Yang.

Yang's heart melted and she slowly closed the distance. Blake noticed and slowly followed. Yang carefully placed a hand on Blake's thigh and exposed back; Blake sucked in air as Yang traced her back. With their nose touching they stopped; staring intensely into each other's eyes.

Who knew this was going to happen? Two years ago Yang only saw Blake as this mysterious beauty who wouldn't give her the time of day. Then she was this super cool ninja chick who followed Ruby and Yang's antics, and laughed at all her jokes. Only to become someone she genuinely cared about someone she thought she knew like the back of her hand. To only fill her nightmares and dreams for an entire year, Yang needed her and Blake just left, she felt like she could never forgive her. Now here they were here, in a bedroom about to cross a line they can never come back from; they could no longer just be friends, it wouldn't sit right with either of them.

This was a line they were more than happy to cross. It was rough and messy. Fire burned though Yang's body; heating her up to a temperature she never reached before. Their lips pressed firmly against one another. She felt Blake run her fingers through her hair. They pulled apart for a moment to breath. Taking deep breaths she could feel her heart beat against her chest. She opened her eyes to find her vision was filled with amber.

Maybe the two young women should have locked the door if they were going to start having an in-depth and intimate conversation. Yang could taste Blake's tongue dancing with hers. She firmly grabbed Yang's thigh as she lifted her from the bed and carefully climbed on top of it; letting the hand that was on Blake's back wonder, which didn't take long for it to find their under Blake's pants and squeeze her ass. Oh this had to go, this one hundred and ten percent had to go. Yang started to pull Blake's pants down just low enough to where she could get a good grip on her ass; she could feel Blake's legs wrap around her waist tight, any tighter and Yang's back would definitely break.

She forced Blake off herself and dropped her on the bed. Yang had to admit, this was a whole new perspective of seeing her partner. The way Blake looked sprawled out on the bed, the hungry look in her eyes, and that infectious smile Yang could never stay mad at. Yang felt hot, the room felt like it was on fire; she quickly took off her heavy windbreaker and threw it on the floor with force. Yang saw Blake watch her, her eyes full of hunger; Yang never knew how exhilarating it was to be looked at like that by someone you love.

Yang watched Blake's reaction closely as she started to take off her shirt. "Wait!" Yang wasn't expecting that to leave Blake's mouth.

"What?" Yang put her shirt back down a bit confused.

"Wait for a second." Blake pushed herself up by her hand and the rock that was apparently Yang as she could feel Blake's leg muscles contribute to helping the fanus up.

"What it is? Are you okay?" Yang whispered. She thought in seconds of all the things that could be wrong. "Are we going to fast?" Yang could feel herself fill with dread. Was she going too fast? She loved Blake; she didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

"No! No no no no no!" Blake whispered in a panic. "Maybe a little but I'm enjoying it. I'm really really enjoying it." Blake gave Yang a reassuring smile.

Yang could feel her worries fade but then a question presented itself, "What's wrong?"

Blake bit her lip, "What if Ruby and Weiss show up?"

Yang shook her head with a sigh of relief, "Is that all?"

Blake eyes grew in anger, "I'm being serious!"

"Okay! Okay. It's okay. I understand." Yang tried to calm her girlfriend down. "But let's think for a moment." Yang paused grabbing Blake's attention. "Weiss about... let's say ten minutes ago took Ruby out on a tour of-" Yang raised her arms showing off the room, "this really big house." Blake still looked at Yang confused, "They aren't going to come back for another, at minimum, of three hours."

"But-" Blake started but Yang was already on her in a blink of an eye, placing one finger on her lips.

"Upupupupupupup." Yang gave Blake a smile. She rose back up and crossed her arms, "Now you have a choice Ms. Belladona. You can either A. Keep arguing or B." Yang quickly flung off her shirt off and revealed her black laced bra. "Finish what we started." Blake's eyes were fixated on Yang's breast, a smile curling on her lips as she lay back down and got comfortable for the show. This was all the answer Yang needed; she reached behind herself and unclipped her bra and took it off slowly watching every expression on Blake's face.

Blake liked her lips and met Yang's gaze; tugging on Yang's shorts pulling her forward a bit. Yang slowly closed the gap between her and Blake; they began kissing each other, tasting each other's tongues, feeling Blake's hands on her goods Yang started to lift Blake's shirt. They had a minimum of three hours, what could go wrong.

"YANG! BLAKE!" that could go wrong. The two young women screamed; Yang covering herself with her arm while Blake put her shirt back down. The two looked at their completely dumbfounded teammates.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted at her. Why just her though? Blake was here too.

"It's not what you think!" Yang held up a free hand to defend herself.

"What am I supposed to think!?" Ruby angrily shot back. Weiss looked extremely uncomfortable.

"We - were having a conversation." Yang said calmly.

Yang could hear Blake whisper, "Oh my god, why?"

Ruby scrunched up her face, "Are you being serious? What kind of conversation requires you to take off all your clothes?"

Yang paused for a moment thinking, "A conversation that uhhhh requires us to ummm take our clothes off...- would be to answer a ahhhh lifelong question."

"And what's that?" Ruby glared at Yang.

"I will answer that as soon as you give me a moment to put my clothes back on." Yang pushed.

"Alright but Blake has to come with us." Ruby pointed to Blake.

"Okay but can you guys look away for a second." Yang turned to see Blake's face as red as an apple. But why would she?

Yang's eyes wondered down her figure all the way to, "Oh." Yang's eyes lit up as her eyes flickered back to her partner. Blake could barely make eye contact as she covered her face.

"REALLY!?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: OMG this was a spicy story to write. I tried to keep it as vague as possible to make sure that it wouldn't get an M rating but OMG I just couldn't stop describing everything as detailed as possible. I honestly have no idea how to make a T rated fanfic or at least am scared to make my fics T rated.  
**

**After Vol 6 I couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities! Yang and Blake getting caught kissing! Atlas Ball! Bumbleby Episode! The unnerving possibility of White Rose coming NEXT!**

**So many good things to rejoice about the end of Vol 6! In my anticipation I read fluffy fanfictions (mostly fluffy fanfictions) and listened to all the bumbleby songs and stuff I didn't even notice while watching the series. I mean I saw subtext for sure, but not all of the subtext.**

**But don't worry I'm going to update Her Biggest Regret this week because I have work and plans over this pass weekend. Thank you all so much for your continued support! Please like and share and leave a Review!**


End file.
